User talk:Electric Tuna
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- War Clown (Talk) 22:37, May 19, 2011 Speculation Page Thanks for the heads up, the offending page has been deleted! Just reading your profile... you don't like inFAMOUS 2? Oh I feel faint, may have to sit down for a bit! Putowtin- Light Love and Peace 02:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Exterminate! Cool, you know about doctor who! There only like, two other people I know who have even heard about it! Well, that's it I guess. Cya, Redexx 11:13, March 15, 2012 (UTC)Redexx I've watched some of the old ones, but all the old Doctors besides Tom Baker annoy me. My absolute favourite Doctor was the tenth. David Tennet was the best, and not at all like the whiny pouty eleventh. Idiots Thanks for the heads up! I try to do a sweep every day, but hey can't catch em all! (oh bad pokemon joke!) Putowtin- Light Love and Peace 21:26, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Pictures I'll let you in on a secret, the images I get for the wiki are taken from you tube videos, I don't have my PS3 set up to record from and taking pictures of the game on my TV leads to shoddy images. Once I've got the pictures I run them through photoshop to make them all the same size, so the gallery I'm adding them to looks neat and tidy. Putowtin- Light Love and Peace 19:12, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Multiple Edits Ok so you made 5 edits on the same page stunts which can be classed as badge hunting. Hunting for badges is strictly forbidden on inFamous Wiki, as stated in the Policies, which I advise you to read. I’m supposed to give you a warning for this, but as you, Redexx and I seem to be the only people contributing to this wiki I won’t! Keep up the good work Putowtin- Light Love and Peace 18:23, March 29, 2012 (UTC) *No problem mate, I've done the same myself, just have to do the whole warning thing to make it look like I'm doing my job around here! Putowtin- Light Love and Peace 21:42, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh Wow Ok I've spent the last 11 hours sorting out the pictures on this wiki and I'm not even 10% through... ever wished you hadn't started something! I've made 234 edits so far today... time for a glass of wine! Putowtin- Light Love and Peace 21:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) *Of course... in fact wine for all!Putowtin- Light Love and Peace 11:46, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Bot You are supposed to sign after the # with ~~~~. Thank you for the support.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 21:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Troll Hunting Well I was nice, I gave him a warning, now.... someone get me my shotgun, it's hunting season! Putowtin- Light Love and Peace 10:40, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't think a shotgun is needed....I'll give you two! Shhhh, be varwy quiet..I'm hunting vandals. Redexx- You have no idea who you're dealing with 11:10, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Redexx : It's vwandal sweason, you waskally vwandals! *cocks shotgun* : Electric Tuna 13:16, April 19, 2012 (UTC)